


Sway

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing, swaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: Bucky tries to find himself through a dance, Wanda teaches him that his brain is no longer a familiar dance, but one he must re-learn. And, to start, he has to go back to the beginning. With a simple sway.





	Sway

  
"How about a dance, doll?" 

It seems so silly, trivial, but his youth lingers somewhere in the back of his mind and he sort of remembers who he used to be and she definitely knows who she is and dancing seems like middle ground. Old muscle memory, perhaps, each step a little closer to Bucky, not _Winter Soldier._

"James..." she hides the burn of embarrassment behind her hand, but her eyes are her tell, her downfall. "I don't know how to dance." 

"It's okay." he tugs her hand away from her face, offering her a tender smile. "I'll teach you." he pulls her closer to him, slipping his arms around her waist. "I'll teach both of us." 

"Alright," Wanda sinks one hand into his hair and curls the other into the loose cotton of his t-shirt against his ribs. "Show me." 

His large hands settle on her hips - though, he's still wary about using his cybernetic arm, she encourages him by leaning into the artificial touch - and they move together. A gentle sway at first, bodies sliding into a familiar synchronization, something natural and fluid. 

They sway through a song, and halfway through another, when he pulls the tendrils of a broken memory out of a box, and tries to force his feet to move through steps that had, at one time, been as natural for him as a gun in his hand, an extension of him. 

"I, uh," his voice trembles and drops and his head moves, eyes searching for something to focus on, anything but her, to hide the tears. "I don't remember how it goes." 

Wanda's hands are warm, soft, grasping his face, thumbing his strong jaw and his gorgeous eyelashes, pulling his eyes back to her, like some sort of spell being cast on him. She lets him spill tears, hot and salty, on her hands, lets him shake against her, standing steady in his storm, waiting for him to return to her. 

"It's just a dance, James." she's calm, steadfast, drying his tears, tugging on his hair until the trembling stops. "It's not who you are." 

"I just thought maybe I could - " he just feels stupid, now. 

"You won't find yourself in a broken memory." Wanda thumbs his cheekbone. "The person you keep trying to be isn't who you are, anymore. You can't piece together memories." 

"I can try." he rasps, desperation heavy in his tone. 

"Let me explain something, okay?" Wanda smiles, pressing her mouth to his collarbone, kissing warm skin and breathing in the scent of sweat and metal. "Your brain isn't a familiar dance, anymore. You don't know it. You're going to have to re-learn it." 

"How do I do that?" James arches an eyebrow, skepticism and curiosity all in one breathtaking stare. 

"Well," she shifts back into her previous position, and waits until his hands are once again on her waist, before speaking again. "We start with what we know." 

"And, what's that?" a content sigh, and she finds two hundred pounds of winter soldier practically melting into her. 

"Sway, James. Just sway." 


End file.
